


More than an attraction

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Interviews, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: Set after the Huffington Post interview where Gillian says "It's not going to happen..."





	More than an attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to write and I came across this gem on youtube.   
> Went all out this time...

**March 2014**

**NY city**

Her phone buzzes but she refuses to answer the call, she doesn’t know what to say to him. His name flickers on the screen and she closes her eyes. She doesn’t want to explain, because the words speak for themselves. 

Once again she fails to keep her affection towards him a secret, she is so damn obvious and can’t hide the way she’s feeling. She can’t anymore. And he knows… this time he knows. 

Since they got back together doing promotions for the 20th anniversary of the x-files they’ve become closer than they ever were. Hate and frustration turned into laughter and friendship. Maybe even more than that. The attraction and tension were beyond. She must admit it, his good looks were still there and she was weak, so very weak. The guy is so sexy, sweet, kind and she wants him. 

Currently living in New York city, Gillian did an interview for her new show Crisis and her upcoming play “Streetcar named Desire”. The Huffington Post guy really got to her once he started talking about the chemistry between David and herself. Instead of avoiding the subject, her honesty took over and she just talked herself deeper into the mess than out of it. 

  
_ “There is an attraction.  _ _ There might even be more than just an attraction ... but it's not going to happen...!" _

Her own words hummed in her head. Like a hymn, a melody, a craving for more, a message to him.

He calls her again, for the fifth time today already, but she is afraid to answer. Her ringtone sounds so loud inside her penthouse overlooking Central Park. She knows David is somewhere on the other side. She doesn’t know what to say to him. 

The calling suddenly stops. She sighs and falls down on the couch, relieved. Her body relaxes and it feels like she can breathe again. Her eyes gently close and her heart rate slows down. 

Then, her phone beeps again, it’s a message, loud and screaming. 

  * Need to talk! D - 



She reads his words and she swallows hard. She knows he needs an explanation and he deserves one. At first, she hesitates, but then she grabs her phone. Not knowing what to answer him back, but he deserves one. Texting is easy, talking is not, she thinks.

  * Yes, indeed. Tell me when and where. G -



She regrets it slightly sending it the moment she presses the send button. However she patiently awaits his answer, he is right, they need to talk about this. 

  * Free tonight? Kids are at my place. Your place? D - 



She doesn’t know if this is a good idea, but having him over at her penthouse seems safe. No one could interrupt and no paparazzi around to make it even worse. But she knows how she is in his presence. She knows the danger.

  * 8 pm? G -



  * I’ll be there. D - 



***

The doorbell rings and she braces herself to open the door. Her black form-fitted dress, deep cleavage and high stiletto heels would certainly be going to be appreciated by David.    
A shiver runs down her spine as her feet drag her to the door.

His face is stunning, she can’t keep her eyes from it. His light tan and light stubble make him incredibly sexy and the rolled up sleeves of his white cotton shirt make her swoon. He looks exactly the way she wants him to look. His hair is messy and his eyes are dark and lustful. 

“Hi,” his velvet voice cuts through her like a knife through butter while greeting her with a light kiss on the cheek and a soft smile. His hand lingers on her waist for a few seconds. 

“Hi,” she answers, while he puts a bouquet of white tulips into her hands. She looks a bit star struck as he passes her into the open space. His perfume hits her, wild, musky and masculine.

“Thank you for the flowers,” she politely answers as she closes the door and searches for a vase. Her eyes travel the kitchen and before she can reach the countertop, he stops her. 

“Cut it Gillian,” he suddenly says while his fingers snake around her wrist. He pulls her roughly closer to his chest. He feels how she shivers being so close to him. Her eyes stare right back at him, deep and full of desire. The light blue of her iris turns into a dark ocean blue shade, it’s her soul passionately screaming at him.

“There might even be more than an attraction?” he recites while he gazes back. He gently lets her go, he doesn’t want her to be afraid or in pain, but he just couldn’t hold back. She has that effect on him. He can’t control it, he needs to be close to her. 

Her eyes look down and she swiftly puts the flowers away in the vase on the counter. Slightly caught off guard she wanders through the room, a nervous cough pierces the thick air. The tension between them is starting to get visible, electricity and sparks fill the room. 

“David…” she hesitates, she tastes his name on her tongue and she feels what it does to her. It makes her body tingle, makes it scream for him. Slowly her eyes dare to look back into his. Pools of dark lust and desire, a wandering lost soul, ready to be found. 

He steps closer, his arm snakes around her tiny waist. His eyes never look away, he takes her all in, her heavenly curves, the lace of her dress, her perfect blonde wavy hair, those lush lips and her eyes, piercing deep into his heart and soul. 

“What did you mean by saying those things, Gillian?” he whispers against her temple, pulling her closer. His warm breath makes her skin react with goosebumps. Her hand finds his chest and her fingers claw into his flesh. She doesn’t want him to hold back. 

She bites her lip, afraid to speak, not knowing how to save herself from this. 

“It’s not gonna happen...?” he continues with his eyebrows raised, like a pitbull he holds her, not letting go before he gets what he wants. 

His finger trails her pale skin, his thumb brushes over her raspberry lips and he pauses. Her reaction doesn’t lie, she shivers and he feels how her body rubs against him. Soft puffs of air leave her mouth, she pants. Her lips press against his thumb and he holds still. 

“I…” she sighs against his thumb, her tongue briefly licks his digit as she tries to form words. His eyes search hers and anchor them, demanding answers. The hazel has changed into dark brown, she sees the desire in his gaze. 

“... didn’t mean to…” she mumbles as she feels a gush of warmth invading her loins. 

“What Gillian? Say it…” he demands her. His lips travel lightly over her milky skin, from her ear to her mouth. She feels him drag them over her face so very lightly. His breath is warm and sweet, leaving her shivering in excitement for what’s to come. He’s so close now, he has her trapped, she can’t run and she doesn’t want to run anymore. 

His blood rushes through his veins, she feels it pounding near her cheek, she sees how his sweat sparkles on his face. 

The attraction has reached its peak, the tension is unbearable.

She needs time to form her answer, to find the correct words. He pulls her closer and forces her a few steps back until she feels the cold stonewall of her kitchen island press against her back. A gasp escapes her lunges, he is so damn close she can feel how his arousal pokes her. 

He wants her and she wants him. 

“I couldn’t...,” she mumbles, she can’t think straight anymore, she simply can’t think with his body pressed against her. Her eyes slowly close and she spills the words. His hands fumble her dress and she feels how he slips one under the hem, gliding up over her thigh. 

“Since the beginning of the promotion, I’ve… we’ve... “ she starts, followed by a deep moan as he reaches her damp panties and swiftly pulls them down over her thighs. The fabric slides over her silky legs and pools around her stilettoes. Her eyes bore deep into his, finally understanding he feels the same way. They don’t speak, their faces only inches apart, breathing each other in, studying the perfectness of their faces.

“Oh fuck…” she pants as he pushes her more firmly against the cold hard counter. His feet spread her legs as he pushes himself between them. 

She steps out of her panties and all she can do and wants to do is obey him. His lips grasp the delicate flesh of her neck and his tongue spreads warm pecks on her skin. He suckles her vanilla flavor, slowly, but hungry for more. Her fingers dug deep into his bicep as he pulls one leg up. 

“Tell me more…” he groans as he kisses her collarbone down to the hollow of her throat and slips his hand between her legs. 

“... I want you so badly, David Duchovny!” she continues, ready to lose control. Her fingers unbutton his white shirt and slip it over his shoulders until it falls to the floor. 

She’s wet, and he hasn’t even touched her yet. His thumb circles her sensitive center, and he gently slips a finger inside. Her head falls back, her teeth grasp her bottom lip and she bites hard. A loud whimper fills the room, bounces, and echoes back to them.

“... you have no idea how I waited to finally hear you say these words, miss Anderson!” he whispers against her exposed throat while his teeth grit her collarbone. He feels how she swallows hard, trying to catch her breath again.   
  


Her body grinds his hand, her knees weaken and he slowly pumps his finger inside. 

Her nails dig into his chest and shoulders as he pulls her up and sets her on the cold stone counter. For a brief moment, she bites his shoulder, releasing the tension he creates massaging her insides, slipping a second finger inside. 

Her mouth is wide open and she moans loudly as he increases the speed of his fingers.

“Fuuuuccckkk…” she hisses while her body convulses and ripples around his fingers. He feels how her body trembles as she comes. The ecstasy reaches her so fast, she wasn’t fully prepared. 

He’s not ready yet, while she still rides out her orgasm his hands are all over her dress. He finds the zipper and peels the fabric off her golden skin.

His mouth folds immediately over her perfect breasts, his hand pinches her nipples over the lace fabric of her designer bra. His teeth tease and pull the aroused tips while his hands struggle to open the strap. She lets him, not completely aware of what has just happened. 

“Oh fuck Gillian!” he outs when the lacy bra falls to the floor, next to his shirt and other clothing items. He admires the swollen flesh of her breasts right in front of his eyes, his hands lovingly cup them and his thumb flicks the pointy rosy tips. She is so fucking beautiful and he can’t believe he was been able to wait this long. 

She’s completely naked on the kitchen counter and her legs spread wide to fold around his waist. She looks like a fucking sex goddess in his eyes. Her hands work on his jeans and boxers and he helps her to shed his clothes more quickly. 

Her fingers quickly guide his mouth to her aching nipples. He sucks them hard and swirls his tongue languidly around them. His hands squeeze gently and spread the saliva he leaves behind. As he continues the lovemaking to her chest she pulls him close while her hands cup his face and grasp his neck when he touches that sensitive point that drives her crazy. 

He slowly drags his lush bottom lip over her sternum down to her bellybutton. 

“You are so gorgeous…” he whispers against her P tattoo, his hands hold her sides and his thumb caresses her satin skin. Her back arches as he swirls his tongue perfectly over her clit. 

She feels herself throb under his touch, she’s soaking wet and horny as fuck.

“Fuck me, David,” she pants through her moans, she needs him to, she can’t wait any longer.

He grins and licks her flushed and sweat flavored skin all the way up to her mouth again. She looks at him, while her hands comb through his hair. A loving gaze and touch in the heat of the moment. A soft smile forms on his lips through the arousal coating his face. Before his teeth grasp her bottom lip, his eyes travel her face and he realizes what is happening. He smiles.

“Chemistry,” he whispers against her mouth and he kisses her for the first time. His tongue slips into her mouth and she responds by sliding hers slowly over his. Gently they explore each other. He kisses her exactly the way she pictured he would; slow, passionately and hungry. She suckles on his plump bottom lip and he moans as she does. Her teeth briefly bite down on it before release it again, making it snap back. 

Her sweet moans turn him on even more now. He is rock hard and he aches to become one with her. 

One hand holds her while the other slips into her slick folds massaging her, spreading her wetness. Her hips grind hard against him. She wants him, hard and fast.

He grasps his hard shaft and he feels how it throbs in his hand. In one swift movement he rubs over her and fills her, he is wide and long and she is… everything and more. 

“You’re so fuckin’ tight, Gill” he growls while her nipple falls out of his mouth. His warm saliva covering her breast turns cold as his breath brushes over it. 

He groans and she moans. Her nails pinch deep into his back, forcing him closer and deeper. 

He pauses a moment before moving almost all the way out of her. He waits and feels her relax more before he pushes back into her. His hips start pounding slowly and controlled. 

He is skilled, he knows, as is she, but this is completely new to both of them.

Her walls contract around him, the way he fills her is beyond what she has ever experienced. He is tender and still so hard and rough with her. She likes everything about it.

Every thrust her moans get louder and her voice trembles. He holds her hips and pulls her closer as he pushes deeper into her. She is made for him, she is so perfect. 

She wants him deeper and harder and her plea is very clear: “Fuck me harder!”

He obeys her, he wants nothing more and gives her everything he can. This needed to happen, this was fate and destiny. And god, she feels like heaven. 

His body trembles hard as he bucks into her, harder with every thrust of his hips, increasing his speed. He holds her, admires her, and pleases her. He pants, moans and gasps her name in little puffs. Drops of sweat pearl on his lips and forehead, his skin glistens as does hers. 

Her nails leave scratch marks on his back and her heels dig into his buttcheeks to feel him even deeper. He doesn’t care, even if she’d rip his skin with her nails. 

This is the first time he feels this addicted to a woman. She is forbidden fruit, his co-worker, friend, colleague, it just couldn’t happen. But the tension between them, had been building up for 20 fucking years. Lately, he even got turned on just hearing her on the phone, watching an interview or seeing her picture in magazines. Oceans apart, but so close.

He never told her, but it became so obvious. This wasn’t the way he planned it, but fuck it… they both wanted it. 

The heavenly friction tips her over the edge again, for the second time in twenty minutes, she screams out his name combined with several of her favorite swears. He smiles at her wonderful vocabulary and tries to keep his rhythm.

A set of heavenly explosions burst in a million pieces in her abdomen, spreading through her tiny body. She shivers and trembles as her walls milk him. She spasms and he loves it. 

His hand is flat on her belly and he glances down where they are joined. He can’t hold it any longer, seeing his perfect woman lying down under him, and finally explodes inside of her. His muscles tense as his warmth fills her and relax seconds later. His animal-like growl combined with her name echoes through the room as he collapses on top of her still shaking body. 

His hand holds her right breast and his lips grasp the rosy tip. His tongue flicks one last time over it and he suckles it sweetly. He is addicted to her. 

His breathing is raging and she feels how his heart pounds out of control. Her fingers lightly caress his hair and she suddenly realizes they just did it on the kitchen counter. 

Her sweet giggle wakes him from his ecstasy and he slightly looks up, still resting on her chest.

As his gaze crossed her broad smile he can’t hold back either. The tulips he brought are the silent witness of their lovemaking session. 

He helps her down the counter and hands her the wrinkled clothes that belong to her. 

“Still wearing those stilettoes… huh?… Impressive!” he chuckles nervously to break the awkwardness between them. His eyes travel languidly over her perfect body as she gathers her dress and folds it around her. He is still half-naked, but he covers himself up pulling his boxers back on.

Her skin is flushed and her hair is messy, and she still is the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. The silence sizzles between them. 

Suddenly she looks at him and smiles, not just a shy smile, but one where her eyes sparkle.

“Gonna freshen up, don’t go...” she says while she tiptoes out towards the bathroom. 

He gets himself back together and puts his clothes back on while he hears water running in the bathroom down the hall. Waiting for her he admires the views over Central Park from her side of the city. 

It doesn’t take her long to join him in the livingroom, she’s barefoot and wearing a different but equally stunning dress. This one is less formfitting and hangs loosely over her curves. 

She’s brought him a glass of water and hands it to him while she sits down in the couch. 

He can’t take his eyes from her and finds his place next to her. 

“Gill…” he starts, but she stops him, her fingertips fall loosely on his lips. 

“Don’t…” she whispers, keeping her eyes anchored to his. “I don’t want to hear you say you regret this!” she says. 

“I would never!” he immediately replies, while his hand grasps her fingers.

“I didn’t plan it this way either, I came here to get some answers, to questions I had since forever,” he continues while his thumbs caress her wrists. 

“Did you get your answers?” she asks biting the corner of her mouth. 

He smiles while he admires the perfect afterglow on her face. His eyes sparkle and he pulls her into a warm embrace.   
  
“Loud and clear!” he whispers and kisses her forehead as he feels how her arms snake around him.

Finally, she looks up and says: “I lied though…” 

He looks puzzled at her and waits for an explanation.

“I said; it’s not going to happen.” she waits and checks his reaction, a sly smirk on her face. He chuckles and wiggles his eyebrows.

“It happened!” she completes her statement while looking up to meet his gaze. 

He looks down at her, and brushes a lost tendril of her blonde hair out of her face. 

“It sure did!” he proudly answers, cupping her face with one hand while his thumb grazes the soft skin of her cheek.

“Kiss me and it will happen again…” she whispers while her pupils dilate and her tongue wets her lips. 

He looks at her, and his fingers pull her closer. His mouth sweetly grasps hers, slowly and determined his tongue parts her lips and gently greets hers.    
The same feeling overwhelms them both, it’s a mixture of lust, desire, tension, chemistry, and love. 

This time the kiss is calm, languid and wonderfully slow. He tastes her and she intoxicates him again in the best possible way. 

That evening in March 2014 marked the start of something beautiful and he promised her as long as he could kiss her it would happen over and over again. 

And she lets him...

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of this short Gillovny smut story?
> 
> Feel free to leave me a comment.
> 
> X


End file.
